the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Aquila Black's bedroom
'''Aquila Black's bedroom '''was on the third floor landing inside 12 Grimmauld Place, a nine-bedroomed house located in the London borough of Islington. This bedroom was inhabited by Aquila Black throughout most of her childhood while growing up at Grimmauld Place, and briefly by Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley while the Order of the Phoenix was headquartered at No. 12. History Early history It is unknown whether this room had another occupant before Aquila. If there was, judging from the bedroom scheme of the house, and the fact that this bedroom had a fireplace, it is possible that this room belonged to a third child of four, such as Iola Hitchens (née Black), or to Belvina Burke (née Black), seeing that the heir of the house would have had Sirius's, the spare would have had Regulus's, the third child would have had Tarry's, and the fourth child would have had Aquila's. Under Aquila Aquila Black was born on 4 November, 1980, and from that point onward the bedroom became her own. Aquila once said that when she was very young, her father (Orion) painted some constellations in gold on her ceiling. Second Wizarding War During the Second Wizarding War, in the summer of 1995, 12 Grimmauld Place became the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Ginny and Hermione stayed in this room when they first arrived at Grimmauld Place. Ginny arrived first, and she chose this room to stay in because she reportedly recognised signs of her best friend in this room, although at the time she didn't say anything. Description The room was described as the largest bedroom on the landing, until the bedroom next door was unlocked, and they discovered that it was bigger. Unlike the bedrooms which had belonged to Sirius or to Regulus, Aquila and Tarry's rooms held no nameplates on their doors. The bedroom was draped in Slytherin's main colour, green, never having had a chance to be redecorated when Aquila was sorted instead into Gryffindor. The walls were painted green and the bedspread was also green. Unlike Sirius after his first year of school, she did not decorate her room to display her house pride, as she had "other things to worry about," namely the death of her brother and the death of her father. Therefore, the room stayed green. Although she did not show her house pride, Aquila decorated her bedroom with soft pillows collected from Africa following her first summer away from school. There was a fireplace inside the bedroom, which her brother's room did not have. This was for a good reason, though, as Aquila was a sickly child. Above the fireplace was a large golden mirror. On the mantle was a small collection of vases, and one was robin's egg blue. She also acquired these abroad, when she was a child. The room also had a little chair beside the fire. Perhaps the room's best feature was its ceiling: Aquila said that when she was very young her father had painted the constellations in gold for her so that she could memorize them before she fell asleep. Possessions * Aquila kept a small vase that was robin's egg blue, as a mantle-piece. She once told Hermione that she bought it in Croatia when she was little. * There was a small, framed, moving photograph of Altair Black on the night-table from when Hermione and Ginny first arrived, but Aquila hid it from her own sight during likely a time that she was alone in the room. Category:12 Grimmauld Place Category:Bedrooms Category:Aquila Black's possessions